Kisses From the Heart
by ChemicallyEnhanced
Summary: There really is something special about THIS kiss with him... Fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi because there'd be too many short scenes like this if I did.

What the actual hell was I thinking with this?

* * *

Ritsu has had many kisses throughout his short 25-year old lifetime, either a hesitant lips upon lips contact or a passionate delving of tongues so hot that it causes short of breath and uncomfortably-tightened pants. Whatever the case, he's never felt as strongly about a kiss as he does right this second, sitting on the floor of Takano's apartment against the sofa and slightly tipsy from yet another celebratory drink fest that his boss insists on having. He does this every single time Ritsu accomplishes something as minor as praise from the ever-stubborn Yokozawa, Ritsu thinks dimly to himself. It's like Takano uses any sort of excuse just to have Ritsu inside his apartment or to spend time with him outside of work. Huh, how odd.

Anyways, after his third beer, everything went sort of hazy and Ritsu couldn't even remember _when_ he'd put his drink down on the table before he was pressed up against Takano's sofa in Takano's apartment being kissed thoroughly by Takano himself. Takano really needs to get out of Ritsu's mind like that, but Ritsu supposes he can't stop these thoughts when his head is fuzzy and he can't see his fingers held in front of his face. What was he thinking about again? Oh yes, the kiss. It's not so different from any other kiss he's gotten from Takano so far, really, but for some reason that he can't fathom, _this_ one causes his heart to race and his brain to start becoming muddled with thoughts of _I want him in my bed right now_ and _When did he become such a good kisser_? They're certainly not thoughts that Ritsu would have of Takano on a regular day—not even on a good day—so why did they start now…

He's getting distracted, isn't he? Ritsu idly scolds himself in his mind, not really caring whether or not he and Takano are actually kissing and he's not even protesting or _anything_ , but rather, when Takano was going to tug his wrist towards the bedroom and they could get on with the next…ahem…"activity." For now, at least, Takano isn't moving from his spot in between Ritsu's legs— _when did he get there…?_ —so Ritsu decides to focus on the kiss itself instead of thinking about anything else.

 _Takano's an experienced kisser_ , is the first thing that comes to mind, which makes Ritsu blush…he thinks. He can't tell what he's doing anymore, honestly, only that he is somehow kissing Takano back and that he's enjoying it. Takano's lips are sort of dry and chapped, probably from the cold weather hitting their area of Japan hard lately, but Ritsu doesn't mind at all; rather, they bite and nip at his own lips in a pleasant way that causes shivers down his spine and blood to rush into other parts besides his brain right now. The perk of kissing dry lips is that Ritsu gets to feel every single movement that Takano executes against Ritsu's own soft lips—which he curses some days and blesses others—and it makes his desire for Takano to grow even more.

Ritsu feels Takano's hands holding his cheeks in place, rough and warm and much larger than his thin, smaller hands trembling against the floor and keeping him from falling over. He begins to feel that he's got a grip on the feelings Takano is giving him surging through his entire body when—

 _Oh,_ yes.

He gasps when Takano's tongue starts prodding its way into Ritsu's mouth, and his hands unknowingly move themselves to grip Takano's biceps tightly as he gasps and moans against Takano's lips. Vaguely, Ritsu can sense a smirk forming on Takano's lips, but he's not too sure because Takano has begun to even snap his hips forward, grinding his very prominent erection against Ritsu's own, making Ritsu moan loudly against Takano's lips, his legs shaking with the effort of keeping himself up. He's never…has _never_ felt anything like he is at this second, shuddering and breaking and so close to going _to hell with it_ and taking Takano himself. He's so hard that the containment of his pants is painful, and he can feel his heart up in his throat, threatening to leap out and take residence in Takano's own chest.

Finally, _thankfully_ , Takano moves one of his hands to pop open the button on Ritsu's pants—oh yeah, he could've done that himself instead, couldn't he?—and Ritsu nearly lets out a long sigh of relief from his hard-on not being confined inside his pants anymore. Takano shifts his lips to press his heel against the front of Ritsu's trousers, and Ritsu jerks up, his hold on Takano tightening significantly as the first hints of precum begin to appear.

Takano's lips move to Ritsu's ear to whisper in a hoarse voice filled with desire,"Am I making you feel good?"

 _Ah…_ now Ritsu remembers why this kiss—or kiss quickly turning into another round of sex—is so special, so different from all the others. In _this_ situation, Takano is more concerned with whether _Ritsu_ feels good and if _Ritsu_ likes it more than his own want to just take Ritsu roughly against the sofa with no lube or condom. Ritsu feels his heart swell with sudden unsaid affection for this confusing, strange man, and whimpers in reply when Takano slides his hand into Ritsu's boxes and grips his length in his calloused fingers.

 _Yes_ , Ritsu thinks as Takano strokes him and bites at his neck and breathes heavily into his ear, _there really is something special about him…_

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I can't write smut, lol. So enjoy this half-lemon that I managed to type out without cringing at my lack of ability to write real smut. Think of this scene as before Ritsu realizes he loves Takano. Hope you enjoyed reading!

-ChemicallyEnhanced


End file.
